


Sonshitsu

by Mirenelle



Series: ShisuiIta Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Uchiha Itachi, No Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: Itachi was to be Hokage one day. Shisui saw no place for himself in that world.





	Sonshitsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Hokage Itachi/Conflict post with a twist.

The sunset was beautiful. The skies were a golden pink and seemed to go on forever.Itachi couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to appreciate the sky like this. Now, sitting by the edge of the river he had his chance. It was the first moment of true peace he had felt in far too long.

The coup had been averted. Peace talks were in effect and for the first time in a long time, Itachi was sleeping soundly at night. It was not perfect, however. Shisui’s eye could not be saved. When Danzo had discovered that he had lost he destroyed the eye, a final chance to spit in Shisui’s face. The man took his own life in the end and Itachi couldn’t help but think that had been his biggest service to the village he had ever given. Fugaku and Itachi were on their way to an uneasy road. So much expectation and pain existed between them but Fugalu was taking great strides to mend the bond he held with his son.

Itachi inclined his head as he felt Shisui Uchiha’s chakra approach, a small smile spreading across his lips at the thought of the older boy. Those lips still tingled from the kiss Shisui had given days before Danzo took his eye. After that everything had been so chaotic that when Shisui finally found him again, Itachi had been elated beyond words.

“Itachi, I need to talk to you.” Shisui had caught his arm as the Uchiha had been leaving Hokage tower. “Tonight at the usual place, alright?” His thumb brushed over Itachi’s ANBU tattoo and Itachi could only nod in response, unable to form words at the sight of Shisui’s warm eyes.

Shisui’s missing eye was now covered by medical tape. The sight of it seemed to disturb the clan deeply. Shisui’s attack had been the catalyst for change. As soon as Itachi had seen what Danzo had done, he had gone straight to Hiruzen, unable and unwilling to be forced into the middle of that neverending battle any longer. Hiruzen had taken Itachi as his heir. There had been an uproar among some that an  _ Uchiha _ would hear the hat, but Itachi had supporters and in the end, even those opposed could find little reason that Itachi would unfit to be Hokage. When Itachi turned fifteen, the position would be his, giving him time to train under Hiruzen’s wing and a couple years more of peace.

This shift placed Sasuke as the clan heir. It was a much better match. Even as young as he was, Sasuke already was showing the tenacity and pride needed for the clan lead. He was exactly who Fugaku needed. Sasuke could stomach the politics in a way Itachi never could manage. Sasuke’s future was secure and that made everything worth it.

“Itachi.” Shisui’s voice was smooth like honey and Itachi could not help the smile that it inspired. He did not move from where he was seated, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. Shisui sat beside him and the younger boy leaned against him. Shisui’s head moved and Itachi practically melted as he felt Shisui press a gentle kiss against his temple.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile,” Itachi used, taking Shisui’s hand in his own. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry. Everything’s been hectic lately.” Shisui explained, squeezing Itachi’s hand and bringing it to his mouth. He did not kiss Itachi’s hand, instead pressing his closed mouth against it and holding it there.

“Shisui?” Itachi watched the older boy in concern and Shisui released Itachi hand, expression troubled.

“I want you to know how important you are to me.” Shisui’s voice came out in a croak and Itachi could not help but attempt to reach for him again. Shisui was staring out across the chasm, hands tense in his lap. The last few months no doubt had been difficult for him. Healing from losing his eye and the phantom pains that had followed. Itachi had been by his side through it all. They days he had spent in the hospital recovering and learning to cope with one eye had taken their toll. Shisui Uchiha had been forever changed.

“I know, Shisui. You’re important to me as well.” Itachi stroked a hand down Shisui’s tense back and the older Uchiha seemed to lean into his touch for a moment before pulling away once again.

He ran his fingers down his face, a small sigh escaping him. Itachi patiently waited for him to speak again. “We need to end this.” Shisui’s voice seemed oddly loud and jarring in the quiet space they had created.

_ “You're my best friend and the only one I can count on.” _

“Shisui, I don’t understand.” Itachi finally managed to find his voice and Shisui closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I can’t...I can’t keep going and pretending that nothing has changed.” Itachi couldn’t pretend to not know what Shisui was talking about. The last several months had been trying and even now with peace mostly restored, Shisui was struggling. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll face it together.” Itachi attempted to soothe his cousin, reaching out to link their fingers as they had always done before. He clung to him like a child. “Even if...even if we’re not together in the romantic sense. It doesn’t matter. As long as you’re here. You’re my best friend. We just have to stick together. Just like you always said.”

“No, not as lovers...and...and not as friends.” Shisui spoke the last part as if it was forced from him. Itachi stared at him in confusion. “I’ve changed, Itachi. I’m not the same person I was before.”

“Neither am I.” Itachi argued. “But that’s okay.” He had to change. He had to be able to change in order to stop the madness. Shisui smiled at him, sad and kind. He reached out for Itachi who practically threw himself into his arms. Shisui’s hands reached up to cradle his face, tilting it up to meet his stare.

“You’re going to be an amazing Hokage. You’re going to change things and I am going to support you every step of the way.” He whispered urgently. “You are exactly what this village needs.”

“Then stay with me.” Itachi argued. “Stay with me and help me.” _ As you always have. As you always will. _

“I can’t, I-”

“I love you.” Itachi cut him off, voice trembling but speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and for him it was.

“I love you too.” Shisui confirmed and Itachi inclined his head, brows furrowed. “I love you so damn much.” Shisui pressed his forehead against Itachi’s, hand grasping the back of his neck in desperation. Itachi smiled at this, eyes closed and pressed back against Shisui just as desperately.

“Then why-”

“Because you now have this responsibility. You already have so much on your plate and I would only be a distraction. We’re going to be in different worlds.” Shisui murmured softly. Itachi couldn’t understand what he was saying. The words seemed foreign and had no place in Shisui’s mouth. It was so uncharacteristic, almost comical. Shisui knew better than this. He had assured Itachi since they were children that they would always be together. They would always be together. Nothing could ear them apart. Even when all the odds had been stacked against them, they had found a way.

“You’re my favorite distraction and I want you in my world.” Itachi argued, feeling like a petulant child but in that moment he felt like one. He was thirteen and in love and Shisui was his person. He couldn’t possibly imagine a world without Shisui.

Shisui’s responding laugh was brittle. “And I  _ want _ to be part of your world.” Clan politics would not allow them to stay together. Not while Itachi was in line to be the Hokage.

_ “I will never betray you.” _

Can’t that be enough?” Itachi asked in a whisper. Shisui loved him. He loved Shisui. That was all that mattered. Shisui pulled away. He would not meet Itachi’s eyes.

“No Itachi. It’s not enough.” Itachi numbly watched as Shisui stood, face set in a regretful but firm expression. “Not anymore.” 

Itachi reached out for him, hand straining and missing as Shisui turned and walked away from Itachi. Leaving him behind. For the first time turning his back on Itachi and not looking back as he strode towards the treeline and out of sight. Itachi’s throat burned, his eyes burned and his heart ached. He released a shuddering breath, hands reaching to touch press over his heart that must be dying with how much it hurt.

He took another breath and stood, brushing his hair back with trembling fingers. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a final moment to grieve. Then it was time to move on. The sky was blue and birds were chirping. It was time to move on.

* * *

Two years later, Itachi stood at Hiruzen’s side palms sweating. The Hokage’s hat felt heavy on his head. He had never felt so small before. All those eyes. All that expectation. He could not fail them. He couldn’t fail Sasuke was looking up at him with such excitement and adoration. He had to be strong for him. He had to build a better and safer future for him.

Itachi’s eyes searched the gathered crowd. He could see his mother and father beaming up at him. He could see Sasuke, alive and healthy and so very precious. He could see Izumi who looked as excited as Sasuke did. He could see Kakashi who has assured him he would be an amazing Hokage, looking proud as he offered Itachi a wink, arms crossed over his chest. Itachi’s eyes kept searching until they finally spotted who he was looking for.

Shisui smiled at him from the crowd. At his side, stood his fiance. A beautiful Uchiha woman with warm eyes. Her hand rested over her stomach that was just beginning to show with child. Itachi wondered if they were in love or if the marriage was for political reasoning. It still hurt. Itachi doubted that it would ever stop hurting. Shisui held his gaze, smile in place, his one eye proud and wistful all at once. Itachi’s heart ached, even now. Sacrifices had to be made. Even if he would rather it be anything else. 

Itachi wondered if it would always hurt. Maybe it would. Maybe one day he would wake up and not feel that ache in his chest. Maybe one day he would meet another man and fall in love again. Shisui was alive and building a family and Itachi was elated for him. He only wished it would have been with him.

He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title Sonshitsu is Japanese for loss.


End file.
